Meant To Be
by hyssaeir
Summary: Jika cinta ini tak pernah mendapat restu dari Sang Takdir, maka biarlah ia menyatu malam ini. Hingga rembulan lelah menjadi cahaya kita. Hingga angin malam menyerah menjadi saksi atas kata cinta di tiap hembus napas yang menyatu. AkaKuro. Incest. AU. For #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01].


Hujan kembali mengguyur bumi malam itu. Suara petir yang menyalak membuat serigala hutan enggan membusungkan dada untuk menantang alam. Tiap lorong mansion hanya dihuni cahaya temaram yang melekat pada dinding sekitar. Seluruh penghuninya lebih memilih untuk merengkuh mesra selimutnya.

Salah satu ruang di sana masih melakukan aktivitasnya. Pintu dikunci rapat, jendela menutup sempurna. Sesekali angin masuk mengantar udara dingin yang dibawa hujan melalui tiap celah dinding. Lilin yang tinggal separuh tetap mempertahankan diri meski angin nakal yang masuk berusaha meniupnya.

Karpet beludru di lantai kini dihiasi garmen berbahan sutra, teronggok begitu saja. Tangan itu kembali mengepal, diiringi pekikan kecil akibat nikmat yang diterima. Desahan napas bersembunyi dibalik suara hujan yang terus menggempur tanah.

Daging tak bertulang saling bergulat, berusaha menginvasi satu sama lain. Tiap sudut epidermis dikecup lembut, sebagai kata cinta yang tak mampu terucap akibat terbakar gairah. Dahi yang berpeluh dibelai, khawatir ada satu tetes yang menyapa manik langit itu.

Helai sewarna darah diremas pelan sembari menggumamkan namanya. Bibir yang memerah karena terpagut itu mengulas senyum, kontras dengan air mata yang mengalir menghiasi pipi meronanya. Dengan satu ciuman lembut, keduanya menyatukan cinta.

.

.

**Meant To Be(?)**

.

_for _**#AKAKUROXYGEN **

[YunAra Challenge no 01]

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! **incest, _shounen-ai_, full drama, slightly OOC, ore!Akashi, typo(s), fast paced plot, etc.

story © **Akaba Shinra**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sang fajar baru menampakkan ujungnya, namun seisi mansion telah siap dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Juru masak mulai sibuk mencincang daging dan memotong sayuran hijau untuk sarapan Sang Tuan. Para pelayan bolak-balik menata meja, memastikan tak ada satu pun partikel kecil menempel di sana.

Seijuurou tengah tertidur pulas ketika sebuah ketukan menginterupsi bunga tidurnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan manik delima yang selalu dipuja banyak orang. Tangannya mulai meraba sisi di sebelahnya.

_Tetsuya sudah kembali._

Meski enggan, Seijuurou memaksa seluruh otot tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Jemarinya menyisir helai merahnya ke belakang. Ia menghela napas. Aktivitas semalam jelas bukan delusi. Ia hanya terlalu sering menganggapnya ilusi.

Daun pintu perlahan terbuka, seorang _butler _melangkah dengan troli di depannya. Tirai merah marun dibuka, cahaya matahari membuat Seijuurou sedikit menyipitkan mata.

"Selamat pagi, Seijuurou-sama."

Pelayan itu mendekat. Kedua tangannya dengan sigap meracik teh untuk disajikan. Air panas dituang perlahan pada cangkir berhias mawar. Aroma teh perlahan melingkupi indera penciumannya.

Seijuurou menyesap tehnya. Pria di depannya sibuk mengingatkan jadual Seijuurou hari ini. Kepalanya kembali terasa berdenyut. Bahkan cairan semi fermentasi di depannya gagal menjadi distraksi bagi pikirannya yang tengah tertekan.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Seijuurou segera beranjak dan memilih untuk membersihkan diri setelah sang pelayan undur diri sembari berkata bahwa sarapan akan siap sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Sebuah kemeja berwarna merah menjadi pilihan Seijuurou untuk hari ini. Dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Ia sedang tak ingin terlihat formal saat ini. Seijuurou bergegas menuju meja makan, tak ingin membuat dua orang itu menunggu. Namun sayang, keduanya sudah lebih dulu duduk menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, Seijuurou-nii," meski wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, namun Seijuurou bisa menangkap senyum kecil yang terbentuk di sana.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya, Ayah."

Sang ayah hanya mengangguk singkat. Sajian di depannya kemudian disantap begitu anggota keluarganya telah lengkap. Tak ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulut ketiganya. Hanya ada dentingan logam yang bertumbuk. Mereka tengah terlarut dalam cita rasa menu pagi mereka hari ini.

Pisau dan garpu diletakkan, segelas air diteguk sedikit. Akashi Masaomi mencoba merebut atensi kedua putranya. "Malam ini kita akan kedatangan tamu."

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Tetsuya yang sedikit memiringkan kepala, dan Seijuurou yang memincingkan mata—tahu betul bahwa ini takkan berakhir baik.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu, Seijuurou," yang disebut sedikit mengangkat alis, "dengan putri dari salah satu kolegaku."

"Jika aku menolak?"

Kini giliran Masaomi yang menatap tajam putra pertamanya. "Kali ini kautak bisa menolak, Seijuurou."

"Ayah, aku sudah punya banyak kenalan wanita. Tak perlu Ayah tambah lagi."

"Kauakan tetap menemuinya, Seijuurou. Apapun alasanmu."

"Terserah Ayah saja," Seijuurou memilih untuk pergi dari sana. Percuma berdebat dengan sang ayah, tak akan ada habisnya. Suara ayahnya yang memanggilnya diabaikan. Biolanya sedang menunggu.

.

.

.

"Seijuurou-nii."

Panggilan dari sang adik membuat Seijuurou menghentikan gesekannya pada dawai. Ia tersenyum, meminta adiknya untuk mendekat. Tengkuknya ditarik lebih dekat agar ia bisa mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir mungil yang menggoda itu.

"Jangan sefrontal itu, Seijuurou-nii. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Alih-alih mengomel, nadanya justru terdengar datar. Namun wajah yang minim ekspresi itu masih menampakkan sedikit rona merah.

Seijuurou terkekeh, "Sudah kaututup pintunya, bukan? Jadi tak akan ada yang melihat."

Tetsuya sedikit mengerucutkan bibir. Entah mengapa pemuda yang hanya terpaut dua tahun darinya ini pandai sekali berkilah. Ah, Tetsuya jadi lupa tujuannya ke sini.

"Seijuurou-nii, mengapa tidak menuruti keinginan Ayah saja?"

Sang kakak terdiam. Manik delimanya bersirobok dengan iris serupa langit. Jemarinya perlahan membelai pipi Tetsuya.

"Kauingin aku menurutinya?"

Tetsuya tak mengangguk, juga tak menggeleng. Ia hanya balik menatap Seijuurou dan mulai menikmati belaian lembut sang kakak.

"Bukankah ini juga tak akan pernah berhasil?" lirihnya.

Ia tahu betul, hubungan ini tak bisa terus berjalan. Hubungan ini akan selalu menjadi terlarang. Hubungan ini kelak akan menghancurkan keduanya. Meski begitu, Seijuurou masih tersenyum. Dua jemarinya mengangkat sedikit dagu Tetsuya dan menyatukan kembali kedua bibir mereka. Kali ini lebih lama, lebih hangat, dan lebih dalam.

Tangan Tetsuya meremas pelan helai merah sang kakak, mencoba menyalurkan kenikmatan. Seijuurou menariknya lebih dekat. Suara decakan kembali mengisi ruang. Bibir Tetsuya dilumat hingga memerah.

Pagutan keduanya terlepas begitu paru-paru memaksa diberi asupan oksigen. Ibu jari Seijuurou mengusap lembut bibir yang tengah mengulas senyum itu.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Seijuurou-nii."

"Selalu, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Tetsuya memilih untuk menikmati _vanilla cake _nya di sudut ruang, enggan bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang kelas atas kolega sang ayah. Tetsuya lebih nyaman berada di tempat yang sunyi ketimbang membaur dengan keramaian.

Malam itu nyatanya bukan hanya dua atau tiga orang saja yang datang berkunjung—seperti yanga ayahnya bilang pagi tadi—namun belasan—atau puluhan—orang berkumpul di kediaman Akashi. Warna-warni gaun serta kerlip perhiasan membuat Tetsuya bergidik ngeri untuk sekedar mendekat. Belum lagi aroma parfum yang serasa menusuk paru-parunya.

Para pria di sana tak ada yang seumuran dengan Tetsuya. Jika ia hendak mengobrol, sudah pasti dirinya akan dibuat bingung sebab topiknya hanya menyangkut bisnis ini-itu.

Manik langitnya kembali menyusuri ruang. Di seberang sana, ayahnya dan Seijuurou tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria dan wanita. Ah, mereka pasti yang dimaksud sang ayah tadi pagi.

Tetsuya memperhatikan wanita itu. Helai coklat sebahunya dihiasi bandana mutiara. Kulit putihnya kontras dengan gaun hitam selutut yang dikenakan. Iris serupa langit malam itu tampak menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan kagum.

Ada rasa nyeri yang mulai menjalar dalam nurani. Mereka terlihat serasi. Meski begitu, Tetsuya ingin egois sekali ini. Jika hendak bersatu harus menantang tabu, maka Tetsuya akan melewatinya dengan sukarela.

Sebuah suara membawa Tetsuya kembali pada kenyataan. Kini keempat orang tadi tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_D-doumo._"

"Tetsuya," sang ayah merangkul pundaknya, "kedua orang ini akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita nanti."

Tetsuya mengerjap, "Maksud Ayah?"

Pria di depannya tersenyum, "Putriku dan Seijuurou-kun akan segera bertunangan, Tetsuya-kun."

Iris langit itu membola. Ia menatap sang ayah, meminta penjelasan … dan berharap ia salah mendengar. Namun Masaomi justru mengangguk. Ia bahkan kembali menceritakan seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya bersama sang kolega.

Tetsuya masih mengukir senyum. Pupilnya menangkap manik delima yang kini menatapnya—entahlah, Tetsuya tak mampu menebak apa yang disiratkan sang Merah.

"Ah, kalau begitu, selamat," Tetsuya sedikit menarik lengan baju sang ayah, "bolehkah aku ke kamar, Ayah? Di sini terlalu ramai. Kepalaku … sedikit sakit."

Masaomi membelai lembut helai biru itu, menyuruh putra bungsunya untuk segera beristirahat. Tetsuya sedikit membungkuk dan kembali tersenyum . Ia ingin menyendiri. Ia ingin, sekali lagi, memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Seijuurou kini berdiri di depan pintu kayu itu. Setelan jas yang tadi dipakai telah ditanggalkan, berganti dengan kaus tipis hijau dan celana gelap. Setelah Tetsuya mengundurkan diri, Seijuurou semakin ingin mengakhiri pesta yang hanya sebagai perantara hubungan bisnis sang ayah.

Ia mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Gagang pintu sudah digenggam, perlahan ia mendorong pintu itu. Seperti biasa, kamar Tetsuya tak pernah terkunci. Ia masih ingat. Saat itu Tetsuya masih berumur lima tahun, Tetsuya kecil sengaja mengunci kamar karena _ngambek._ Dua jam kemudian ia meraung sebab pintu yang tak bisa terbuka dan suara petir yang saling menyahut. Akibatnya beberapa pelayan terpaksa mendobrak pintu sang Tuan Muda dan Tetsuya kecil langsung menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum mengingatnya. Tak pernah ia duga kini Tetsuya kecil yang telah tumbuh justru berhasil merebut hatinya.

Ia berjalan mendekati gulungan selimut di atas tempat tidur. Penerangan hanya diberikan oleh rembulan dan kerlip bintang di sekitarnya. Jendela dibiarkan membuka, mempersilahkan angin malam untuk turut bergumul bersamanya.

Seijuurou mendudukkan diri di sebelah Tetsuya. Helai langit yang menyembul dibelainya lembut. Sebuah kecupan mendarat sempurna di sana.

"Seijuurou-nii?" Tetsuya menyingkap sedikit selimutnya. Kepalanya menyembul. Kedua manik birunya memandang sayu Seijuurou.

"Aku membangunkanmu, hm? Bagaimana kepalamu, masih sakit?"

Ia menggeleng, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang pada Seijuurou. Begitu sang kakak membaringkan tubuh, Tetsuya langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang kakaknya. Seijuurou merengkuhnya, mengecup lembut puncak kepala sang adik.

"Kauakan bertunangan."

"Aku tahu."

Sunyi melingkupi keduanya. Detik jam terdengar harmoni. Selaras dengan desah napas keduanya.

"Mari kita akhiri ini."

Seijuurou membalik posisi mereka. Kini ia menahan dua tangan Tetsuya di samping kepalanya. Seijuurou menunduk dan memagut kasar bibir itu. Tetsuya mengerang. Ia tak nyaman dengan kedua tangan yang tak bisa bergerak.

"S-Sei—"

Protesnya tak digubris. Seijuurou semakin gencar melumat bibirnya. Ingin berontak, namun seluruh pergerakan tubuh dikunci sempurna oleh sang pendominasi.

"Kauterlalu cepat menyerah, Tetsuya."

Untaian benang tipis menghubungkan keduanya. Napas Tetsuya tersengal. Tangannya seolah mati rasa akibat aliran darah yang dihentikan. "Kita hanya akan saling menyakiti, Seijuurou-nii."

Seijuurou kembali merengkuh tubuh itu. "Jangan takut, Tetsuya. Aku takkan pernah menyaktimu. Dan kautakkan pernah menyakitiku. Kita akan selalu bersama."

Tetsuya hanya mampu tersenyum. Kedua lengannya melingkar erat pada tubuh Seijuurou. Apakah bisa? Apakah mereka mampu menemukan akhir yang bahagia?

Bukankah sejak awal cinta ini adalah sebuah dosa besar? Tak tahukah Seijuurou bahwa setulus apapun cinta mereka, ia takkan dapat disatukan?

Hatinya kembali terasa perih. Air mata seolah tak lagi mampu mencurahkan nyeri nuraninya. Kaca jendela masih memantulkan cahaya rembulan. Serangga malam tetap mencoba mengisi sunyi. Di atas tempat tidur, mereka saling merengkuh. Saling berbagi hangat meski dinginnya angin malam menyelimuti tiap sudut ruang.

"Aku tak ingin semua kehangatan ini berakhir."

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya di kediaman Akashi tetaplah sama. Seijuurou masih sibuk dengan segala urusan perusahaan Akashi. Tetsuya berusaha mencari inspirasi untuk proyek novelnya selanjutnya. Masaomi semakin gencar untuk mempercepat pertunangan Seijuurou meski yang bersangkutan berusaha mengelak dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Dan malam-malam selanjutnya akan selalu dihabiskan keduanya dengan saling berbagi kenikmatan. Menjadi candu satu sama lain. Mencurahkan cinta pada tiap desah napas yang menyatu.

Awalnya, semua terasa baik-baik saja. Awalnya, semua seolah berjalan dengan lancar. Namun jika sebuah cinta tak ditakdirkan untuk tumbuh, maka sang takdir sendirilah yang akan menghancurkannya.

"Seijuurou, kita akan mempercepat pertunanganmu."

Seijuurou bergeming. Ia sama sekali tak menyukainya. "Ayah, umurku masih dua puluh empat tahun."

"Lalu? Bahkan untuk menikah saja, kausudah cukup umur."

Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada tumpukan kertas di sebelahnya, "Pekerjaanku masih banyak, Ayah. Lengah sedikit saja, kita bisa kehilangan kesempatan dalam bisnis ini. Tunda saja sampai semuanya selesai."

Akashi Masaomi mendengus. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada busa empuk sofa, "Mengapa kauselalu mengelak, Seijuurou?"

Bolpoin di tangannya berhenti bergerak. Tintanya masih menumpuk di ujung. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. "Bukan aku yang mengelak. Ayah yang terlalu terburu-buru."

"Terserah kau, Seijuurou," Masaomi beranjak meninggalkannya. Senyum Seijuurou semakin lebar.

.

.

"Kudengar Ayah ingin Seijuurou-nii mempercepat pertunangannya."

Seijuurou terkekeh, "Aku berhasil mengelak lagi."

"Sudah kuduga."

Malam itu mereka kembali menghabiskan malam berdua. Selimut beludru menutupi tubuh keduanya yang kini berpeluh akibat aktivitas rutin mereka. Tiap serat benang yang tadi dilepas paksa berceceran menghiasi lantai keramik.

Tetsuya mencoba bangkit dan memungut pakaiannya satu per satu. "Aku haus. Seijuurou-nii juga ingin kuambilkan minum?"

"Harusnya aku yang menawarimu, Tetsuya."

"Tak apa. Seijuurou-nii seharian ini sudah sangat sibuk, bukan? Istirahatlah." Seijuurou menghela napas. Tetsuya benar-benar keras kepala.

Tetsuya segera mengambil segelas air di dapur. Bagian bawahnya sedikit sakit ketika berjalan. Namun setidaknya semua itu sebanding dengan waktu yang diberikan Seijuurou untuknya.

Saat itu tangan Tetsuya telah menggenggam gagang pintu ketika—

"Tetsuya, apa yang kaulakukan di kamar Seijuurou?"

—sang ayah kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Tetsuya bergeming, tak berani menoleh. Air dalam gelas mulai beriak karena tangan Tetsuya yang gemetar.

"Tetsuya?"

Perlahan, ia menatap kepala keluarga Akashi itu. "A-Ayah. A-aku …"

Kedua mata Masaomi memincing menyadari gelagat aneh dari sang putra bungsu. "Ada apa dengan lehermu, Tetsuya? Mengapa kemerahan begitu?"

Manik langitnya membola, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. "B-bukan …"

"Menyingkirlah. Aku ingin menemui Seijuurou."

Masaomi menerobos masuk, mengacuhkan Tetsuya yang mulai memucat di sana. Ketika pintu itu berhasil dibuka—

"Tetsuy—"

—ia menatap berang pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur, bertelanjang dada.

"A-Ayah."

Masaomi melangkah mendekati Seijuurou yang telah beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tangannya yang terkepal erat menghantam keras pipi Seijuurou. Pemuda itu sampai terjatuh.

"Seijuurou-nii!"

Seijuurou mendecih begitu perih menyapa seluruh syaraf di wajahnya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat bergesekan dengan giginya.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?! Inikah alasanmu yang selalu mengelak pertunangan itu, Seijuurou?!"

Dinding ruangan menggemakan teriakan Masaomi. Hatinya sakit. Tak menyangka kedua putra kebanggaannya justru melakukan hal tabu semacam ini. Apa selama ini ia telah salah dalam mendidik mereka?

"A-Ayah … kami … kami hanya—"

"Hanya apa, Tetsuya?! Saling bercumbu tanpa busana?! Jangan bercanda! Kalian benar-benar telah mencoreng nama keluarga Akashi!"

Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Seijuurou hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu suatu saat perbuatan mereka akan ketahuan, tapi mengapa secepat ini?

"Besok kauakan segera bertunangan, Seijuurou. Dan Tetsuya, aku akan mengirimmu ke Okinawa."

Iris delima itu terbelalak. Segera bertunangan? Tetsuya dikirim ke Okinawa? Yang benar saja! Mereka tak bisa dipisahkan semudah itu.

"Tunggu, Ayah! Kautak bisa mengirim Tetsuya ke Okinawa begit—"

"Tentu aku bisa, Seijuurou. Apa yang kalian lakukan telah menodai nama Akashi. Memisahkan kalian adalah satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik," Masaomi menatap tajam Tetsuya, "dan kau, segera kemas seluruh barangmu. Besok pagi kauakan segera berangkat."

Tetsuya tak bisa mengelak ketika tangannya ditarik paksa sang ayah untuk menjauh. Tautan jemari keduanya perlahan terlepas seiring langkah Tetsuya yang dipaksa untuk beranjak.

"Seijuurou-nii …"

.

.

.

Tetsuya memasukkan semua bajunya ke dalam koper hitam. Lemarinya semakin kosong. Pikirannya terus terpusat pada Seijuurou.

Pintu kamarnya terkunci dari luar oleh sang ayah. Pun dengan tiap jendela. Tetsuya seolah berada dalam sangkar. Empat jam lagi ia akan pergi. Ia ingin bertemu Seijuurou, sekali saja. Sebelum akhirnya mereka terpisah.

Ketukan pintu membuat Tetsuya tersentak. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Tetsuya?"

Ia terkesiap. Tangannya segera meraih ganggang pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Gagal. Benar-benar terkunci.

"Seijuurou-nii."

"Ssh … dengar, Tetsuya, aku janji kita akan tetap bersama."

Tetsuya terduduk di depan pintu. Kepalanya bersandar di sana, mendengar suara Seijuurou yang sebentar lagi tak akan mampu didengarnya.

"Setelah kausampai di sana, hubungi aku dengan akun palsumu, Tetsuya. Aku akan menjemputmu, dan kita bisa pergi dari Jepang, ya?"

Tetsuya menahan tiap air mata yang hendak membuncah. Ketakutan akan perpisahan semakin besar. Bahkan tiap rencana Seijuurou tak mampu meredam semua rasa takutnya.

"Tetsuya …"

"Seijuurou-nii … aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Setetes air mata mengalir dari manik langit itu, mewakili tiap jeritan hati yang tak ingin terpisah. Tangannya meraba permukaan pintu yang menjadi sekat keduanya. Berharap tiap jemarinya mampu bertaut kembali dengan yang tercinta.

.

.

.

Secangkir teh di depannya tak disentuh sama sekali oleh Seijuurou. Maniknya menatap nanar potret dirinya dan Tetsuya yang menghiasi layar ponselnya.

Sebulan yang lalu, Tetsuya dipaksa pergi menuju Okinawa. Sebulan yang lalu, Seijuurou dipaksa melingkarkan sebuah cincin perak pada jari manis seorang gadis yang bahkan tak dicintainya.

Telah genap sebulan pula, tak pernah ada kontak dari Tetsuya.

Bukan berarti Seijuurou menyerah. Hanya saja, dicari pun percuma. Ia mungkin tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Ia memilih untuk beranjak dari ruang kerjanya dan mencari udara segar. Atap gedung kantor mungkin pilihan terbaik.

Hari ini cukup cerah. Matahari, seperti biasa, bersinar terik. Setidaknya perkiraan Seijuurou untuk memilih atap gedung kantor tak salah. Angin yang bertiup membelai lembut helai sewarna darahnya.

Seijuurou bersandar pada kursi yang ada di sana. Ia memejamkan mata. Menikmati angin yang menjamah tiap inci kulitnya.

"Seijuurou-nii."

Seijuurou membuka mata. Di sana, di depannya, Tetsuya tengah tersenyum padanya.

Ini … ilusi?

Ia mencoba mengusap mata dan mencubit kecil pipinya, takut kalau-kalau ini hanya mimpi. Ah, tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Tetsuya benar-benar berdiri di sana. Dengan senyum yang sama seperti dulu.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyambut pelukan yang akan di berikan Seijuurou. Seijuurou merengkuhnya erat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Lalu—

_Srakk_

—semua seolah diputar kembali.

Alasan mengapa selama ini Tetsuya tak pernah menghubunginya.

Alasan mengapa ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan Tetsuya.

Alasan mengapa rengkuhan ini terasa begitu dingin.

Sebab Tetsuya—

"Kita akan selalu bersama, Tetsuya."

—telah tewas akibat kecelakaan mobil dalam perjalanannya ke Okinawa.

Dan Seijuurou memilih untuk membalas rengkuhan Tetsuya yang membawanya menuju gravitasi.

_"Selamanya."_

.

.

**E**nd

.

.

* * *

.

Waaaaaa cerita macam apa ini?! *banting meja*

Alur kecepetan. Cek. OOC. Cek. Sinetron banget orz. Cek. Wkwkwk lagi pengen bikin incest jatuhnya malah begini *mojok* Ini ngebut beneran -_- Sekedar saran, jangan pernah nyolokin fd sembarangan. Kalau udah kena virus, virusnya biasanya tipe-tipe virus yg tega(?) Sengaja dimasukin ke section M karena— yaaah paragraf awal sudah ambigu. Muahahaha *banting meja lagi*

Bersyukur banget bisa nyumbang fic di detik-detik terakhir challenge :')) Terima kasih untuk mbk **Yuna Seijuurou **dan mbk **kiaara **yang sudah mengadakan event ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca :') Semoga bisa menghibur. Dan semoga bendera AkaKuro semakin berkibar gagah(?)

Salam merah-hitam,

Shinra.


End file.
